


The One with the Fire Alarm and the Blankets

by MystycWater



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, just a lil bit, not really noticeable at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystycWater/pseuds/MystycWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the bloody night, and the fire alarm is going off. It’s loud and intrusive and Hermann is distinctly not pleased with having his eight hours of rest disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Fire Alarm and the Blankets

It’s the middle of the bloody night, and the fire alarm is going off. It’s loud and intrusive and Hermann is distinctly _not pleased_ with having his eight hours of rest disturbed. 

He gets down to the landing deck, stuck in a crowd of the other staff members, being shoved and pushed, and good lord do these people have any manners at all? Apparently not.

They get out the door in any case, and there’s a light breeze as he steps onto the landing deck, cool but warm enough for his pajamas to be enough for now.

He hears Newton before he sees him, his obnoxious, squeaky ranting grating against his ears, and Hermann scowls. 

The crowd parts a little and Hermann finally glimpses Newton, and -- unbelievable. Newton is standing there in only a thin blanket, wrapped loosely around his hips. It may be warm at night here, but Newton really has no sense of propriety, going out into public like that.

People converse and move like a sea of fish, and now Hermann has a full view of Newton, and he studies the expanse of tattoos on his back (out of having little else to do, he tells himself). 

Hermann’s never seen more than his forearms before, and he knew from the way the tattoos wrapped around and up his elbows that Newton must have them on his upper arms as well, but he never imagined the colour spreading across his chest and back. Never imagined the way they would move with his skin over his muscles.

He finds himself following them down to where the blanket starts (obscenely low over his hips), and finds himself imagining the dark hair on Newton’s belly, the slight chub that pushes out over his jeans, how low the tattoos might go. 

Hermann notes that if he’s out here after a fire alarm in only a blanket, that must mean he sleeps naked, and he imagines how Newton would look sprawled nude in his bed, all of that colourful skin wrapped up in Hermann’s own blankets, and his neck and ears burn. 

He thinks about sweat dripping over that skin, of Newton panting, of his cock, hard and flushed. Of his hands on Newton, touching him, bringing him off, of the sounds newton might make, of his come spurting up against that chubby belly.

Hermann’s hard and flushed now, can feel the blood burning blood hot on his face and down his throat, and to his horror Newton turns around. There are no numbers now, no thoughts running through his mind, and he swallows thickly as he meets Newton’s gaze.

They’re in _public_ , it’s _indecent_ , but he can’t really bring himself to care, caught up in Newton as he walks slowly towards Hermann. 

And Hermann’s so distracted, his eyes running down Newton’s frame, back up again to meet his eyes once more, and Newton is _right there._

Newton is leaning in, and their lips meet, and Hermann almost, _almost_ moans out loud right there on the landing dock, but at the last second he manages to hold it in, and Newton leans back a little and smirks at him in that infuriating way he has, and Hermann is so, so lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feedback, concrit?? This is my first time posting fic anywhere, so *sweats* @-@ 
> 
> P.S. sorry for the title hurr durr


End file.
